


Interesting

by orphan_account



Series: 30 day Writing Challenge [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 30 day writing challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-14
Updated: 2013-06-14
Packaged: 2017-12-15 00:08:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/843019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 5 of 30<br/>Prompt: interesting<br/>Character: Scott McCall</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interesting

Scott always thought his life would be uninteresting. Bland. Boring. He would be a nurse like his mother, or a vet like Deaton and have a normal life, kids and a white picket fence.  
Then his uninteresting life was shattered by a sharp pressure on his side and his life changed.  
Scott could once list the things in his life that were interesting on one hand: his mother, stiles, lacrosse and video games.  
Then the list expanded: Allison, werewolves, the moon, the taste of flesh on his tongue, ALLISON, Derek, Hunters, Kanima, Alphas...  
And the list went on and on and would continue to do so until the day he died.  
He once resigned himself to a normal, uninteresting life.  
But now, that was all he wanted.


End file.
